Sakurasou: Hunger Games
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: The Sakurasou members decide that it's time to play some games! Although it seems just like another one of Misaki's confusing actions, she actually has a reason for doing such a thing. All the games are linked somehow. Realisations. Friendship. Romance. It's all there. Rated for swearing, romance and...suggestive themes. XD. DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME NOR DO I GAIN PROFIT
1. Chapter 1- Pocky-Let The Games Begin

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Sorata: MIKO!**

**Ryuunosuke: You must be used to her antics by now, Kanda.**

**Sorata: *huffs* Yeah, I guess so.**

**Aoyama: So cruel…**

**Me: *pulls Rita into the room* **

**Rita: M-Miko?! **

**Me: *points at Ryuunosuke* Look, canon!**

**Rita: Canooon! *pounces on Ryuunosuke* **

**Ryuunosuke: N-No! Stay away from me!**

**Me: *cheers* CANON!**

**Jin: *chuckles* You certainly love canon.**

**Me: *giggles dreamily* Canoooon…**

**Misaki: CANON, YEAH!**

**Shiina: You know what canon starts with?**

**Sorata: *blinks* What are you…?**

**Shiina: *bends her arms to form a 'C'* Plan C.**

**Me: *sighs***

**Sorata: NO CUTTING!**

**Ryuunosuke: S-S-S-S-S-STOP THAT!**

**Rita: *kisses* Nope! *giggles***

**Ryuunosuke: S-S-S-STOP! I-IDIOT!**

**Rita: *kisses* **

**Me: CANON!**

**8**

"Senpai, let go of me!"

"Kouhai-kun! We have to wake Dragon!"

"Why?!"

She giggled, "Rittan will be here soon!"

Looking over at the excited anime artist, the poor high school student felt shock, happiness and confusion overcome him. "Rita-san is on her way? Now?!" She nodded and pushed him into Ryuunosuke's room, the younger male was asleep in bed and he looked so peaceful. However, that wasn't going to last long. The brown haired girl rushed out of the room and he was puzzled as she did so, but he didn't even bother to question her. In his mind, he counted the seconds until the poor Dragon would be woken from his slumber. _'5…4…3…2..1-' _

"DRAGON!"

Charging into the room, Misaki practically pounced on the poor gynophobic, pouring freezing cold water over his still body. Sorata covered his ears and heard the muffled scream of Ryuunosuke as the cold liquid made its way into every pore on his body, as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom, he heard the complaints from Ryuunosuke and the hyper Misaki begging him to get up. Throwing the towel over to him, Sorata apologised for her actions. As the raven haired boy shivered, he dried himself off and crawled into the corner of his bed, since Misaki was kneeling right in front of him. She tilted her head in confusion, "Dragon! Get up, Rittan will be here soon!" He huffed and hid himself as much as he could in the corner of his bed, "W-Would you get out?! I'm up now!"

"Chop chop, Dragon! Rittan said she'll be here in about 10-20 minutes!"

He rubbed his temples in frustration, "Why is she coming over anyway?"

She grinned, "She said that she misses you!"

Blushing slightly in embarrassment, "W-What a pathetic excuse. Go away, I'm going in the shower."

Nodding, the two of them left him to do his own thing. Sorata scolded Misaki for doing such a thing, she giggled and watched as Ryuunosuke made his way to the bathroom. Placing the occupied sign up, he turned on the water and left the others to get ready themselves. Aoyama yawned and tied her hair in a ponytail, "Why did we have to get up so early?" Misaki clapped her hands, "Rittan is coming over!" Kanna and Iori weren't very sure who this 'Rittan' was, but they just went along with if for fear of their lives. Soon, everyone but Ryuunosuke was ready and Rita had arrived.

"Good morning, everyone!"

Shiina hugged her tightly, causing the British girl to hold her and laugh. "Hello, Mashiro!"

Iori saw her at the door and instantly began to drool, she noticed and laughed shaking her head. "Sorry, but I belong to Ryuunosuke." He gawked at her and followed her until Kanna smacked him in the head, she sighed in annoyance, muttering about how much of a pervert he was. Even so, he stared at her and her feminine features. "H-How can you be with Akasaka-senpai?!" She blinked in confusion and tilted her head, he drooled even more. "Doesn't he hate women?" Shrugging, she smirked and pressed a finger to her lips. "Where is he? I want to surprise him." Sorata chuckled, "Sorry, but he's in the bathroom." She grinned, "Even better!"

Everyone watched in horror, terror and amazement as she casually skipped over to the bathroom. As she opened the door, she smirked and tiptoed into the smaller room. She crept up behind the bathing boy and when she got close enough, she ran one finger down his back. This caused him to freeze and goose bumps made themselves known on his skin, she leaned close to his ear and giggled. "Hey there, Ryuunosuke." Instantly, he screamed and wrapped a towel nearby around him to cover himself up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, FREELOADER?!" His face was beyond red and he felt his heart pounding in his chest, she winked at him and eyed his chest. He was in better shape than she thought he would be, considering he just stayed inside most of the time. Noticing her line of gaze, the programmer stepped out of the shower and told her to get out while he changed. Holding one of his arms tightly, she pouted. "Aw! Do I have to…?" He gulped in nervousness and nodded, "G-Get off of me!" She smirked, "I will…if you stop covering up."

"NO! GET OUT!"

"Aw! Please…?!"

"NO!" He huffed, "YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"

She shrugged and smiled at him flirtatiously, "Alright, I'll save it for the honeymoon." Then she winked at him and left the room, he sighed in relief but then realised what she said, and his face burned at just the thought of-No! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'HONEYMOON?!"

Even from inside the bathroom, he could still hear her wicked laughter.

**8**

Misaki attacked the foreign girl as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, bombarding her with many questions. "Did you see anything?! What happened?! Give me all the details!"

Giggling, the younger girl blushed and clasped her hands together. Secretly, her heart was drumming loudly and her stomach was full of butterflied. "Well…I did see something."

"WAS IT HIS-"

"No, unfortunately. I saw the back half of him and his chest, only in my dreams will I ever see anything more."

Everybody except Misaki, Jin and Shiina were dying of embarrassment from hearing such things. Soon, the boy in question made his way into the laundry room to place his dirty clothes in the washing machine, then he sat in the kitchen where everyone else was sitting. Since there weren't enough chairs for everyone, Misaki sat on Jin's knee and Rita stood talking to Shiina. He sat in his usual space and blushed whenever he and Rita's gaze met, she just smiled and blushed. Misaki hummed in consideration before standing on the table making everyone except Shiina and Jin recoil in horror, Ryuunosuke would have collapsed then and there if it wasn't for Sorata begging Jin to take her off of the table. "Into my room we go, henchmen!" Ryuunosuke paled and half fainted, Sorata shook him awake and had to carry him to her room. When they were all in the girls' room, they found it easier to communicate with one another and now they all had a place to sit!

"Let's play a game!" She cried with joy.

Everyone just stared at her until Iori smirked, "Can we play strip poker?"

Kanna smacked him again and he sighed, "Damn pervert."

She giggled, "No, Iorin! Let's play…Pocky!"

Everyone blushed brightly except for Shiina, Jin, Misaki and Ryuunosuke. The poor little programmer seemed oblivious to how dangerous this game truly was, "What is 'pocky'?" Rita smirked over at him, Sorata and Aoyama covered their faces in horror. Misaki placed her hands on her hips and pointed at Rita, "Rittan, I believe the explaining is a job for you!" She smiled and nodded, turning to Ryuunosuke. "Misaki, do we have any pocky?"

"Yup! It's right **here**!"

Apparently, pocky was another one of Misaki's guilty pleasures, because she had almost one dozen boxes stored in a cupboard at her new home. For some reason that none of them dared to ask for, Misaki had planned this game, she brought over all 10 boxes and threw them all at Rita who struggled to protect herself from the boxes. She couldn't even catch **one** box! Sighing in exhaustion, Ryuunosuke caught a box in one of his hands, passing it to her nonchalantly. She thanked and smiled at him, making him look away for fear of some unpredictable action she was sure to do. Taking a stick out of the box, she smiled and pointed it at his face. "For this game, all you do is place one stick of pocky in your mouth and try not to bite it whilst another person does."

Not realising how indecent this game was, Ryuunosuke raised an eyebrow. "This game not only sounds stupid and boring, but it sounds easy.

Looking into his eyes seductively, Rita smirked. "Oh? Do you want to try it?"

He hummed and considered it, "It's a pretty useless game, so no."

Trying another tactic, she got onto her knees and leaned into his face, making him lean back slightly. "I bet you couldn't last more than one round."

It turned out that Ryuunosuke was extremely competitive. He raised his eyebrow again and didn't notice the suggestive looks he was getting from Misaki, Iori and Jin. Unfortunately, he didn't see the concerned looks he was getting from everyone else either- not including Shiina. His maroon eyes held a zealous fire that bored into her own crystal blue ones, she raised both eyebrows expectantly and he crossed his arms. "Try me." Misaki cheered whilst Jin and Iori made sounds of amusement at Ryuunosuke's new found trait, the eldest girl announced that Ryuunosuke was beginning with the pocky stick in his mouth first. After biting onto it, he stubbornly sat up straight and watched as she leaned forward and bit into the sweet tasting chocolate on the stick. As she took her third bite a minute or two later, he noticed that he was getting more and more uncomfortable. He leaned back, but she pulled him back and took another bite. The others were watching the rather intense game of pocky, and they all waited for the moment when Ryuunosuke realised what was going to happen. She only had 2 more bites to go when his eyes suddenly widened and she grinned, licking the chocolate off of her lips. As everything clicked in his mind, she leaned in again.

"Oh shi-!"

Before he could finish his cuss, she took her last two bites in one and kissed him. Both of them fell to the floor, and he stared at her in shock as the others cheered in joy. Iori actually looked impressed! Damn pervert…

When she pulled away, he covered his mouth with his hands in terror and she licked the chocolate off her lips once again. "That is how you play pocky, Ryuunosuke."

He blushed brightly and under his hands, he licked the chocolate off too. Only because it was annoying him though! As the others laughed at his reaction, Iori punched the air. "Now you can say that you've kissed a girl, Akasaka-senpai!"

Rita smirked, "Oh no, I've kissed him before now. Twice actually."

"S-Seriously?! You are a lucky man, Akasaka-senpai!"

Huffing, Ryuunosuke crossed his arms. "I'm glad **you **think so."

Rita frowned for a moment before smiling again and turning to the others, "Isn't it someone elses turn?" Glancing over at her quickly, Ryuunosuke narrowed his eyes and glared at the floor. Why was she smiling so…unrealistically now? Misaki nodded and looked over at Jin with a seductive look in her eyes, "Jin? Do you want to play with me?" He smirked and grabbed two pieces of pocky, putting the two in her mouth at the same time and biting the two until his got to her mouth, then of course he kissed her. Ryuunosuke covered his eyes in horror and hid behind Sorata, who was also dying of embarrassment. The girls just giggled and cheered them on, once they were finished, the awkwardness set in. Misaki grinned and looked at them all. "Who's next?"

Rita raised her hand, "I vote Iori and Kanna!"

Everyone else agreed and the two teenagers were sat staring at the floor in anxiousness, that is, until Iori got his confidence back. He stuck the pocky stick in her mouth and began to nibble it, she blushed brightly and squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the dreaded moment when the biggest pervert she had ever met would kiss her. When he was nearly there, he lightly brushed his lips against hers and then pulled away, he smiled gently when she looked at him in confusion. "You looked terrified, so I wanted to be gentle." Her cheeks bloomed into roses and she mumbled a thank you, nodding curtly. Without warning, Shiina turned to Sorata with a stick of pocky in her mouth. "Sorata."

"S-Shiina?! Are you sure?!"

She nodded, "I want to use my reservation now."

Sorata blushed brightly, getting exactly what she meant by that. He slowly nodded and sighed. Leaning in to take a bite of her pocky stick, he gulped nervously as she sat there with her eyes closed. When he was so close that their noses touched, he saw a small blush present itself on her cheeks. As their lips touched, most of the others cheered, Aoyama cheered but it was a weak cheer. Ryuunosuke however, hid behind **Rita **this time. This wasn't a good idea. She smirked and grabbed his arms, wrapping them around her waist, making his chin fall onto her shoulder. He blushed and froze. After kissing her, Sorata pulled away and blushed, but Shiina pulled him back and kissed him again making him nearly die of embarrassment. Rita would have clapped her hands, if she wasn't keeping a certain programmers hands in place on her stomach. "Go Mashiro!"

Letting him go, Shiina blushed and sat back on the floor. "Nanami needs to have a turn."

Sorata just sat there in complete shock before Aoyama squeaked in embarrassment. "I-I'm fine!"

Misaki hummed, "We need to ask someone else to come over for Nanamin!"

"No! It's fine! I'm fine!"

By the time she said that however, Sorata was already on the phone to Miyohara. After explaining what they were doing, he agreed to come over out of sheer boredom. He could be there in about 10 minutes, forcing them to start a new game whilst they waited.

"F-Freeloader! Let me go!"

She simply giggled and leaned back so that her back was leaning against his chest and her head was resting on his left shoulder, he blushed and tried to push her away, but since she was older she was a lot stronger. Uncomfortably, he struggled and felt the soft material of her shirt as his hands unwillingly wrapped around her stomach and held her sides. Misaki giggled at the sight and punched the air, "I have just realised something!" Everyone stared at her and waited for her to actually tell them her discovery, she pointed at Ryuunosuke who froze in terror. "Rittan said that she thought you couldn't last one round! Do another round and prove her wrong!" He blinked in confusion before processing what she just said and having a heart attack, the British girl leaning on him smirked and giggled flirtatiously. "So, are you going to prove me wrong?"

"I-If it mean doing something so outrageously indecent then no!"

She pouted, "Do you really want to lose to a girl?"

He huffed, "O-Oldest excuse in the book!"

"If you do…I'll let go of your hands."

Humming in consideration, he bit his lips and sighed, nodding into her hair. "F-Fine, but only once more." Clapping her hands excitedly, Rita stuck a stick of pocky in his mouth and leaned up to bite it. When she only had one bite to go, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for her to kiss him. After a few minutes, she did and he felt the hands currently holding her sides twitch in shock and fear. She deepened the kiss before realising that he was at his limit, so she pulled away and let go of his hands. He sighed in relief and sat beside her with his legs crossed. "Can I leave now?"

Misaki shook her head, "Nope! We have another game to play!"

They waited.

"WHAT GAME?!" Sorata yelled in irritation.

"Truth or dare, Kouhai-kun!"

They all sighed.

Here we go…

**8**

**Me: *LE GASP* I AM STARTING A NEW STORY?!**

**Sorata: ALREADY?!**

**Me: Well, 'The Meaning of Trust' is nearly finished so I thought that I would get a head start on my next story!**

**Aoyama: *sighs***

**Shiina: You said that Nanami wouldn't be paired with anybody.**

**Me: Hehe….I couldn't resist. **

**Aoyama: WHY?! *blushes***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes***

**Rita: *blushes and smiles* Hey, Ryuunosuke?**

**Ryuunosuke: W-What?**

**Rita: Do you want to play pocky? *winks***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes brightly***

**Jin: HE DIDN'T DENY IT!**

**Misaki: OH MY GOOD GRACIONIOUS! (Tyler Oakley!) **

**Me: CANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

**Ryuunosuke: N-No! I didn't m-mean it like t-t-that!**

**Rita: *leans into his face smirking* Again with the triple stutters?**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes brighter* S-S-Shut up!**

**Me: You know that people may not get that if they haven't read 'The Meaning of Trust'….**


	2. Chapter 2- The Acception of Aoyama

**Me: Hiii! I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Sorata: You're keeping track of both stories surprisingly well…**

**Aoyama: At least this one hasn't been sad so far…**

**Me: *snickers evilly***

**Aoyama: M-Miko-san! Don't you dare…!**

**Jin: Honestly, you are a depressing girl.**

**Me: Yup, I know!**

**Misaki: DON'T BE DEPRESSING! LIFE IS LOVE! LIFE IS LIFE!**

**Shiina: …I'm confused.**

**Ryuunosuke: We all are.**

**Rita: *laughs nervously* M-Misaki…Life is most certainly itself.**

**Sorata: Don't bother, she'll just say something random again.**

**Misaki: POTATO IS LOVE! POTATO IS LIFE!**

**Sorata: She said something actually related to what we were talking about?**

**Ryuunosuke: That's weird.**

**Rita: So, you're complaining?**

**Ryuunosuke: Nope, not complaining!**

**Rita: *giggles***

**Me: Rittan?! Can you give me some canon?**

**Ryuunosuke: NO! *goes to run***

**Rita: Yeah! *hugs him***

**Ryuunosuke: D-Dammit, I was too slow.**

**Me: YAY!**

**Rita: *whispers in his ear* I love you.**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes***

**Misaki: YAY!**

**Me: CANON!**

**Shiina: Canon. *punches air weakly***

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo or any Songs used.**

**8**

As everyone sat in Misaki's room, they nervously waited for someone to volunteer to go first.

Eventually, Ryuunosuke did. "I'll go first." He sighed and turned to the chestnut haired boy in front of him sitting on the floor, "Truth or dare, Kanda?" Having a mini heart attack, the 17 year old scratched his chin seemingly in thought. "Um…Truth." Ryuunosuke hummed, then asked for ideas because he wasn't really good at that kind of thing. Misaki giggled and gave him a bunch of inappropriate and strange suggestions, which he promptly declined and tried to think one up by himself. Soon, Rita leaned close to his ear and whispered an idea which he went along with, only because he was desperate and the others could tell that this was her idea. "Kanda, have you ever felt feelings towards Shiina-san that went beyond friendship?" Everyone 'ooed' and waited excitedly for his response. He blushed and looked at Shiina out of the corner of his eye, she looked at him with a small blush and an expectant look on her face. Gulping nervously, he nodded and her cheeks glowed red. Trying to change the subject, he pointed at Jin. "T-Truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously."

Iori smirked, "Being 'daring' are we?"

Everyone snickered and Kanna tried not to since it was so corny, but she ended up giggling in the end. "Honestly, t-that was so bad." He smiled, "If it was so bad then why are you laughing?" She blushed slightly and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, "I'm laughing **because **it's so bad."

Sorata tapped his cheek, "I dare you to…" He smiled mischievously, "…tell us your most embarrassing secret from when you dated hundreds of girls."

Sighing, Jin scratched the back of his head. "I don't know…uh…"

Everyone was silent as they waited for his answer, even Misaki was curious. Eventually, he thought of one that even made **him **blush! "R-Right…I was dating this French girl called Cynthia and sometimes she spoke to me in French, just to tease me. So, one night, I studied some French words to try and catch her off guard. I thought I remembered them all clearly and I told her that I had learned some French, but when we were fooling around the next night she asked something in French and I misinterpreted one of the words as something romantic. So, I said 'of course I do'. To which she slapped me and left. Now, to this day I still don't know what that word meant."

"Tell me the word you didn't know."

Jin raised an eyebrow at the programmer, "I didn't understand any of it, but one of the words was…aimez-vous? I think that was it."

He sighed, "What did you think she said?"

"I thought she said, 'do you want to **love **me?' Why?"

"How did she look when she said that?"

"Hot."

He cringed, "No! I mean did she look scared, or confused?"

After thinking about it for a while, he cursed under his breath and nodded. "Yeah."

Ryuunosuke sighed, "Did her sentence go something like this? 'Aimez-vous quelqu'un d'autre que moi?'" His French was…surprisingly good. He apologised, "Sorry if my pronunciation isn't very good."

Jin nodded, "Uh…I think it was something like that…Why?"

Ryuunosuke slapped a hand to his face and felt his eyebrow twitch, "She asked if you loved anyone else other than her. Besides, that sentence is way too long to mean what you thought it did."

Everyone laughed and rolled around in pure joy as Jin blushed in embarrassment, he coughed awkwardly and watched as even his own wife laughed at his failure as a French translator.

Ryuunosuke blankly looked at him, "At least you were honest."

Everyone burst into hysterical laughter once again. He sighed and crossed his arms, "Alright, alright. Hahaha, so funny." The laughter died down to quiet snickers as his tone turned sarcastic, and he felt a bead of sweat roll down his head, "So cruel." Ryuunosuke smirked and he decided to attack him. "Ryuunosuke!" The youngest boy jumped in surprise, but then hummed and looked at him blankly. Jin bit his lip and decided that it was time for a girl to have a turn, "Stop laughing." He nodded with an eyebrow raised, "I can't help but laugh if it was that funny."

Jin sighed, "Shiina-san, truth or dare?"

She blankly stated the word dare and he smirked, "I dare you to give Sorata a little…personal dance."

Sorata blushed brightly and as she sat him on his computer chair, Ryuunosuke hid his face in a pillow, telling Rita to inform him of when it was over. She giggled and patted him on the back, he blushed as she did so. Soon, Shiina stood up and began grinding against Sorata as he blushed beyond belief.

**(A/N: God, this is **_**SO**_** awkward to write! I'm so sorry, I just can't! XD)**

After her little dance, they all laughed and waited for Sorata to wake from his stupor.

In the meanwhile, Shiina blankly looked around and pointed at Rita. "Rita, dare or truth?" They all felt sweat drops slowly rolling down the back of their heads, but the foreign girl just chuckled nervously and tapped her chin. "Uh…Truth!" She smiled and Shiina blinked silently for a while, but then she turned to Jin and pulled on his sleeve lightly. "Help." He smirked which made not only Rita nervous, but die in terror on the inside. She knew what he was like, he was merciless. Humming in thought, the eldest male looked around and then sat back to think some more. Then he leaned over and whispered to Shiina his idea which she nodded to, "Are you in love with Ryuunosuke?"

The youngest boy blushed brightly and he scooted away from everyone into a little emo corner, in terror he turned to them all. "S-Shiina-san!" Sorata, now out of his revere, span a little bit on the computer chair. "Actually, Jin-san came up with that." Ryuunosuke huffed, "I-I wasn't listening."

The British girl also blushed and scratched her chin, "D-Do I have to answer when he is here?"

Shiina nodded. "Yes."

Taking a deep breath, she gulped down her nerves and nodded. "Yes. I am very much in love with him."

Ryuunosuke blushed darker and looked shocked before just resting his chin on his arms and turning his head away from her slightly, he didn't say anything and his expression was one of pure embarrassment. His heart was racing and he was afraid that if he spoke, he would sound strained. It was difficult for his to even think about mustering a word. Rita bit her lip, she felt nervous and fearful tears make their way to her eyes. "C-Can someone else go…?" They looked at her in concern. She looked up at them and tried to smile the tears away, but they could still see them tucked into the corner of her eyes. "I-I need to go get a drink!" Before anyone could say anything, she stood and made her way out of the room, her tears beginning to surface and her heart breaking simultaneously.

Meanwhile, inside Misaki's room. They all stared at the programmer, who kept glancing at the door every now and then. Eventually, he sighed and followed her out, making the others feel hopeful.

**8**

Making her way into the kitchen, Rita leaned against the wall and sighed, running a hand over her face. "I was going to tell him when we were both ready…!" She mumbled curses under her breath as tears made their way down her cheeks, "God, he looked disgusted." Sniffing and wiping her eyes, she got her drink and a tissue. Then she sat at the table and hid her face in her arms, trying not to cry. "I wish there was a private place where I could just cry…"

'_Why am I saying all this shit out loud? Am I stupid or something?'_

"Why would you want that?"

She chuckled bitterly, "I'm beyond embarrassed, and I'm afraid too. I just really want to cry."

"Why don't you?"

"It's embarrassing, and I didn't want anyone to know that I was upset."

He raised his eyebrow, "Seriously? Everyone knows that you're upset."

She blinked in surprise, "God, am I really that bad at acting?"

"First a fake smile, and now this."

She sighed, "Ryuunosuke, can we…talk about this?"

He blushed lightly, "There's no need."

Sitting in the seat next to hers, he watched her expression turn into one of shock. She turned to him and blushed, "W-What do you mean?" He sighed and looked at his phone, the blush still set in place. "You made it kind of obvious." She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but you always thought about the situation logically."

"So?

She scratched her hand awkwardly, "So, I thought you would come to the conclusion that I was just severely teasing you or something, because 'a woman couldn't fall in love with someone who has gynophobia'." Even he had to smile at that, "You know me too well, Freeloader."

She smiled, "Now do you understand why I wanted to talk about it?"

He nodded, "Obviously, and we can. I was just explaining that we didn't need to."

"Oh…Well, can we?"

"I just said that didn't I?"

She bit her lip, "I meant it you know?"

"Y-Yeah, I know."

They were both silent for a few minutes, both trying to think of something to say. Rita thought that she was more confident than this, but with him anything could happen. Not only was he unpredictable at times, but he was the first boy she had really been in love with and she had never felt her feelings become so vulnerable before. As for Ryuunosuke, he thought that he was more calm and collected than this. However, she was a dangerous woman and he was afraid of what she made him feel sometimes. It was pathetic and strange, and he really didn't like it. She tapped her knee awkwardly, and he sighed looking at the ground. As she started to think about ending the conversation, he spoke. "Why were you so scared to tell me?"

She looked over at him and smiled weakly, "Everyone gets scared to tell someone that they love them, even if they probably already know."

He looked back at her, pouting slightly. "But you're so confident in yourself."

Her cheeks reddened at his adorable expression and she smiled wider, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that it won't hurt if they don't feel the same way. Besides, we all get nervous around the ones we love, Ryuunosuke." He blushed slightly and sighed, "I know, but I already knew."

"I didn't know that."

"Even if I was positive that I didn't like you in that way, you should still know that I wouldn't see you any differently. You'd still be someone who absolutely terrifies me with her affection, but who is also a close friend. Remember that, alright?"

Feeling herself choke up, she just nodded. He sighed, "H-However, I'm not sure whether I **like** you or not yet." She blinked, more tears entering her eyes. "I don't understand."

Looking away from her, he blushed. "It means you've still got a chance."

Her eyes widened and he instantly started waving his hands in defence, "T-T-That doesn't mean that I like you or anything!" She didn't seem to falter as a seductive smirk formed on her face. He gulped, "T-T-That also doesn't mean that you can flirt with me anytime you want!"

"I love you, Ryuunosuke."

His face set itself on fire and he turned to her in shock, "W-W-W-W-W-What?!"

She sighed in content, "There, I can finally say that I told you. So even if you don't like me back, at least you know."

He calmed down and sighed, "There is a chance that I won't like you in that way, but there is also a chance that I d-do."

"I'm fine as long as you don't leave me." She turned her chair towards his and grinned widely, he blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Her lips pressed to his cheek softly and he gasped in surprise, making her smile. "Honestly, I hate how much I love you." She whispered into his ear and then pulled away, he looked over at her and blushed with an unbelievably adorable shy expression on his face. "I-It's your own fault for falling for me anyway." Giggling, she leaned close to his face, making him hum uncomfortably. "It's not like I could help it, you're just irresistible."

"S-Shut up!"

She giggled a bit weakly, "Should we go back upstairs to see the others?"

He could see that she was still worried about his feelings, so he sighed and nodded. "One second…" She blinked in confusion before he leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly, making her blush a lot more than she thought she would. When he pulled away, he stood up and stretched. "Let's go." She nodded, still in a daze, but then she laughed in delight. Grabbing his arm, she cuddled it and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. He blushed brightly and desperately tried to pull his arm away from her, but she just gripped it tighter and led him up to Misaki's room. They opened the door and saw Shiina in a lion outfit whilst on one foot, she was also drinking a pint of green tea from a bowl.

…

"What the fuck?"

Everyone laughed at the programmer's reaction whilst Rita just hugged his arm tighter and she giggled, happy that nothing had changed between them. Ryuunosuke sat down on the bed, Rita obviously still clinging to his arm. "C-Can you let go of me now?" She shook her head, "Nope!"

He sighed, "Why not?"

"Because I love you!"

He blushed and she giggled, this sentence made everyone else freeze up. They stared at them and smiled as they acted just as normal as they usually did, Ryuunosuke freaked out and Rita suddenly seemed like the devil. Coughing awkwardly, Ryuunosuke pulled his arm away from her and scooted along a little bit. "B-But seriously, what the fuck is going on?" Misaki laughed and told him that Iori had dared the 17 year old to wear a weird outfit whilst on one leg whilst drinking green tea out of a bowl. He blinked and sighed, tucking his knees into his chest and playing on his phone. "You people are insane." Iori laughed and smirked, "Now it's time to get back on track! Rita-san, it's your turn!" She smiled and scratched her chin, apologising for being biased. "Sorry, but Ryuunosuke? Truth or dare?" He huffed and shrugged, "Truth." She pouted and then hummed, then she clicked her fingers and smirked.

"Did you like it when I kissed you?"

The blood rushed to his face and he jumped away from her, falling off of Misaki's bed in the process. As Rita crawled to the edge to see if he was alright, the others watched in pure confusion. He looked up and saw her staring down at him with concern on her face, "Are you okay, Ryuunosuke?" Crawling backwards in terror, he leaned against the wall and told her to stay away. After realising why he was acting so scared, she smirked seductively and slowly made her way over to the wall, leaning into his face. He gulped and tried to lean back even more but it was impossible, she was so close that he could almost feel her lips brushing against his own. Shaking a little bit, he tried to move away from her by sliding along the wall, but she placed her arms at either side of him. Her hands were holding her up on the floor and she bit her lip when he blushed as bright as she thought possible, "Ryuunosuke…? Are you going to answer the question?" He shook his head and looked away from her, but she had thought ahead of him. Kissing his cheek, she forced him to turn his head out of shock and embarrassment. "W-Would you move back a little?!"

Shaking her head, she moved even closer to him. This obviously caused him to freak out, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back slightly. "W-We're too c-close!" She blinked and tilted her head, not moving an inch. Eventually, he gave up and just let his hands slide from her shoulders to hit his legs. One leg was bent and the other was laying straight, she was beginning to crawl in between them. "So…? Did you like it when I kissed you?"

He shrugged, "Which time are you talking about?"

"Both."

"I didn't have a chance to like it the second time. I fell unconscious."

She smiled, "Yeah, but in those 5 seconds of being awake did you like it?"

"I-It was so short that I can't remember." That was a complete lie.

Sighing, she nodded and giggled fondly. "And the first time?"

He blushed and bit his lip, but slowly he nodded his head. Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock and hope, "Really?" He nodded again. She giggled as he scratched the side of his mouth unconsciously, Jin decided to intercept here. "He did have the habit of doing that when you kissed him for the first time." The raven haired male blushed and huffed, crossing his arms and looking at the ground. "S-Shut up. It's not like she needed to know that."

"Well now I do." She smiled, "And I find it adorable."

Huffing in embarrassment, the poor programmer tucked his legs into his chest causing her to jump in surprise since she was practically in between them. Then Aoyama suddenly realised something, "Doesn't that mean that he likes it when you kiss him, Rita-san?" Ryuunosuke died a little on the inside. Rita giggled. "I don't know. Does it Ryuunosuke?" He blushed and sighed, shrugging. "Probably not, considering my phobia."

"Well, you like it when I kissed you the first time and I'm guessing that you'd like the second time too…Should we experiment?"

"No! We should not!"

She laughed, "I think we should…" Then she leaned forward, freaking him out. He looked at the ground and then the ceiling frantically, not knowing what to do as she edged closer and closer to him. Her lips were puckered slightly, and if it wasn't for his gynophobia and the situation, he would have made notice that she looked pretty cute. She had her lips prepared to kiss him and her cheeks were only lightly red on the apple of her cheeks, her blonde hair was falling over her shoulder as he leaned down to try and get away from her. Once he did realise how cute she looked, he froze and blushed brightly. Everyone else watched in anticipation as he finally gave in and just prepared himself for the 'worst'. Opening her eyes, she saw the most adorable sight ever.

Ryuunosuke was just half laying on the floor, his face as red as his beloved tomatoes and his eyes squeezed shut tightly. His lips were vaguely trembling as if he was expecting her to rip them off or something. The sight made her heart beat a little bit faster, but she giggled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Leaning closer to his face, she took one of her hands and lifted his head up by his chin. He gasped quietly in surprise since his eyes were still closed, but his eyes stayed closed tightly. Soon he felt her soft lips pressing against his and he felt more blood rush to his face, his heart was out of control and he had stopped breathing completely. His hands clenched into fists and he tried his best to will the dizziness and fear away, but it eventually overcame him and he pushed her away. "S-Stop…" Her sapphire eyes were open and she apologised quietly, but he didn't say anything or do anything until he grabbed one of her hands to get her attention and to stop her from running away with yet another shitty excuse because of him. She looked down at their hands and blushed lightly, "R-Ryuunosuke?" He stunned her and the others to silence with one short sentence.

"You were right."

After a few minutes of silence, Miyahara opened the door and stepped inside. But as soon as he did, he saw the pair in such a suggestive position that he cried out and apology and began to run out until Sorata stopped him. "It's okay to come in." He nodded and only then felt the tension. Rita slowly laced their fingers together and sat up, the programmer blushed and sat up with her, trying to keep as much space between them as he could. But she was stubborn, and wouldn't let him move too far away from her. Miyahara coughed awkwardly and asked what game they were playing, once Misaki had heard his question she grinned, forgetting the tension and making some of the others forget about it too. "Daichiin! We are playing truth or dare! Do you know how to play that?!" He nodded slowly and cautiously. "Y-Yeah, but just one question?"

"Yeah?"

"W-Who's Daichiin?"

She giggled and slapped his shoulder playfully, "**You're** Daichiin!"

Miyahara was silent for a few minutes before he turned to Sorata, looking absolutely exhausted. "Sorata, do you have any aspirin?" His friend nodded knowingly and showed him to the medical kit in the bathroom downstairs. When Misaki asked why he needed aspirin the others just coughed awkwardly until Ryuunosuke was his usual blunt self, "You."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

Ryuunosuke winced as the others, with the acception on Rita, covered their ears, "That."

She pouted, "So mean!" Then she threw her fist in the air, "Life is to be loud!"

Ryuunosuke was about to say something until Aoyama stopped him, mouthing two words that had become common in situation involving Misaki and her 'flawless' logic. _"Don't bother." _He nodded silently and went back to emailing his boss, explaining how to move a certain type of image into part of a motion picture short movie. When the two boys came back, they asked Ryuunosuke to take his turn to which he sighed and shrugged. "Although I am afraid to ask…Mitaka-chan, truth or dare?" She cheered and clapped her hands excitedly, "I've been waiting for you to take my truth or dare virginity, Dragon!"

Obviously Ryuunosuke died on the spot.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He hid behind Rita and glared at the older girl, "ARE YOU INSANE?! WHO COULD SAY THAT WITH SUCH A CASUAL FACE?!"

She shrugged and grinned, "Well, you're one of my closest friends! So of course I feel comfortable saying it!"

He tensed up and the others smiled, then they saw his inner battle. How would he react to that? Sighing, he shrugged and nodded. "F-Fair enough." Misaki smiled softly and he huffed, "S-So truth or dare, idiot?" She hummed dramatically for a few moments before jumping up, "Dare!" Thinking for a few minutes, he eventually turned to the others for help. Iori came up with another ridiculous one, until Ryuunosuke came up with an extremely difficult task for her. "Okay, I've got one."

"Alright! Hit me with your best shot, Dragon!"

He nodded, "Be quiet for 10 minutes."

Everyone stared at him. Then at the anime artist. Jin chuckled, "Not a chance in hell." She puffed out her cheeks huffily, "I could be quiet for **20 **minutes if I wanted to!"

"Fine then. I'll reword your dare. Be **silent** for 20 minutes, I'll time it."

She nodded, "Fine! Go!"

He started the timer and she crossed her arms, eyes, legs, fingers and it was a very...interesting sight to see. Ryuunosuke was just thanking the Gods that she had decided to wear black jeans that day. Everyone agreed to let Kanna take Misaki's turn since she couldn't speak and the poor girl wasn't able to have a turn, "U-Uh…Aoyama-senpai! Truth or dare?" The brunette smiled gently at her nervousness, "Dare." She hummed and tapped her chin, "I-I dare you…to kiss…" Thinking about it some more, she looked around and figured that Ryuunosuke had been subjected to enough torture and she didn't really know his torturer that well. "…Shiina-senpai?"

Silence.

"What?! H-Hase-chan?! I thought you were merciful!"

She scratched her chin, and Jin laughed. "Well, we do need to spice things up a little bit."

Shiina tapped Aoyama on the shoulder and once the brown haired girl had turned around, she puckered her lips, closing her eyes gently. Aoyama squeaked in terror, gulping before quickly leaning down and pecking the girl on the lips. The two turned back to the others, Shiina touching her lips with a finger and Aoyama blushing brightly in embarrassment. "I didn't think a girl would be my first kiss…" Shiina blinked and shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"I know…it's just…odd."

Sorata looked at her in concern, "Why?"

Rita nodded in agreement, "Being gay doesn't change a person."

The girl nodded in a daze, "I agree with you, it's nothing like that. I just…"

Aoyama was quiet for a moment before shaking her head and taking a deep, shaky breath. "I-I need to think about something for a while, just continue without me." Then she got up and left the room.

As everyone pondered what she was so upset about, Ryuunosuke had already figured it out of course. But he decided not to say anything. Iori agreed to take her turn and chose to dare Sorata, the older male was dared to find the flashiest clothes in Misaki's closet and then wear them. The programmer threw a blanket over his head, "God, please no." Everyone else chuckled and watched Sorata regretfully stood and was led to the Mitaka household to get changed, Jin took the next turn and turned to Rita. "Truth or dare?" She shrugged, "Um…Dare!" Jin smirked, worrying her.

"We all know that Rita-san is no innocent angel, especially Ryuunosuke, am I right?"

Rita giggled and Ryuunosuke blushed nodding vigorously, the others looked at her apologetically and nodded making her laugh even more. Jin nodded. "However, who here has ever heard her swear?"

She froze.

"Rita-san, I dare you to sing a song called 'Fuck you' by Lily Allen. But in Japanese."

Groaning, she hid her face in Ryuunosuke's shoulder. She regretted telling him about her love for that song already, "Jin-san, why must you be so cruel?" He laughed and shrugged. "It's in my nature." She sighed, "F-Fine…If I must."

**(A/N: I couldn't find Japanese lyrics XD)**

"_Look inside,_

_Look inside your tiny mind,_

_Now look a bit harder_

_Cause we're so uninspired,_

_so sick and tired of all the_

_hatred you harbor_

_So you say_

_It's not okay to be gay_

_Well I think you're just evil_

_You're just some racist who_

_can't tie my laces_

_Your point of view is medieval_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate_

_And it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Do you get,_

_Do you get a little kick out of_

_being small minded?_

_You want to be like your father_

_It's approval you're after_

_Well that's not how you find it_

_Do you,_

_Do you really enjoy living a_

_life that's so hateful?_

_Cause there's a hole where_

_your soul should be_

_You're losing control of it and_

_it's really distasteful_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't_

_translate and it's getting_

_quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

_Fuck you_

_You say,_

_You think we need to go to war_

_Well, you're already in one_

_Cause it's people like you_

_That need to get slew_

_No one wants your opinion_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate_

_And it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you (repeat)…"_

By the end of her song, she was dying on the inside and surprisingly, Ryuunosuke was rolling around on the bed trying not to laugh. He was just snickering his arse off. The others laughed at her face and then even she started laughing at Ryuunosuke's reaction, when he sat up, he wiped a happy tear from his eye and coughed to stop himself from laughing again. Quicker than anyone would have thought, he had the usual blank expression on his face and he turned all serious again. The others commented on how funny it was and he intercepted, "But if you think about it, it's a very serious song with subject such as homosexuality, racism, war and family acceptance." Jin snickered just as he had done before, "That's funny, considering your reaction." The raven haired boy crossed his arms and huffed, blushing lightly in humiliation. "Never speak of that again." Rita sat so close to him that their legs were touching, "I found it cute."

He moved away from her slightly, "…Define 'cute'."

She smiled, "Akasaka Ryuunosuke."

He cringed but blushed, "Ugh…That was so corny."

She followed suit and lay her head on his knee, throwing an arm over her face. "Ugh I know!" When he gently pushed her off of him, she sat up and smiled. "But it's true." He sighed, "S-Shut up."

"WELCOMING….KOUHAI-CHAN!"

"Senpai, shut up!"

Then he stepped into the room wearing nothing but a black thigh length dress with a large hole in the back of it which showed most of his back, and to match he had black high heels on which he barely move in. Everyone burst out laughing, and even though he was horrified, Ryuunosuke laughed too. Shiina even cracked a smile, "Sorata." He hummed. She blinked, "You look like a girl."

"I KNOW!"

He blushed brightly and sat down on his knees, the others watched in amusement as Ryuunosuke threw the blanket over his head once again still snickering. Sorata huffed and looked at the floor, "I bet you'd like to see Rita-san in this…"

…

…

Oh no.

"KANDA! DON'T GIVE HER ANY IDEAS!"

Rita giggled flirtatiously, "**Would **you like to see me in that, Ryuunosuke?"

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

Everyone burst out laughing and Ryuunosuke stormed out of the room, when Iori asked where he was going he explained that he was going to see if Aoyama was alright. They all chuckled and played the game some more.

**8**

He found her in the kitchen, crying.

"Oi, Ponytail."

Looking up, she saw him standing at the doorway, leaning against the frame. She wiped her eyes and revealed that they had puffed up and had become bright red, he felt something prick at his heart and he tried to ignore it, but even he couldn't keep the concern out of his voice. "You liked it, didn't you?" Gasping, she shook her head and more tears welled up in her eyes. "D-Don't say that!" He sat down in the chair next to hers, "Listen, even if I don't say it, it will still be true." Sobbing into her hands, she shook her head. "N-No! Please…Stop saying that."

"Ponytail, do you think that you're gay?"

She held her hands over her ears and shook her head, "Shut up!"

"Ponytail-"

"STOP IT!"

Huffing, he flicked her in the forehead. This confused her and made her look up at him, he looked into her eyes and said one sentence. "It's okay, you know?" She blinked, "W-What?"

"There is nothing wrong with being gay, and there may be some homophobes out there, but you are a strong woman. Actually, you're the strongest woman I know."

She stared at him in shock and her bottom lip trembled, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Have you ever been suspicious?"

"I-I thought about it a few times, but then I started to like someone."

"Kanda?"

Tensing up, she glared at him lightly. He shrugged, "It was pretty obvious." She huffed and then nodded, "The only reasons that I had an inkling about it was because I used to like this girl in middle school, but I wasn't really 'in love' with her. It was more of me thinking she was pretty." He nodded and told her to tell him who this girl was and how old she was when she liked her. Aoyama blushed and coughed awkwardly, "U-Um…Her name was Yuka and I was about 13, I stopped liking her when I finished middle school."

"Did you have to will away the thoughts that you may be gay? Or did they just fade away?"

She bit her lip, "I…"

That was all he needed to know.

"Did you like it when you kissed Shiina-san?"

"Y-Yes…but I don't **like **her!"

He nodded in understanding, "That is probably true, but that doesn't mean that you don't like women in general." She gulped and he sighed, "I know this is going to be hard to accept, but there is a good chance that you're gay."

Tears began dripping down her cheeks and he frowned, she sniffed and he grabbed one of her hands, pulling her in for a hug. "We'll all accept you if you are gay, you know?" She clutched the back of his shirt and whimpered, "A-Akasaka-kun…!" He nodded and patted her back awkwardly, trying to not to think of the huge fact that she was indeed a woman. She was also his friend, and she needed comfort right now. "It'll be okay." She giggled a watery giggle making him raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"I just don't know h-how you're even this c-close to me right now."

He shrugged, "You need someone to help you through this part, and since I'm right here, I'm willing to be that someone. Even if you are a woman, y-you're my friend. So…Yeah."

She held him tighter and smiled, "Thank you, Akasaka-kun."

"Just don't mention what I just said to the others."

"Sorry, but we've already heard."

Looking up in shock, they both saw the others making their way downstairs. Jin smirked and Ryuunosuke sighed, "Dammit…" Shiina rushed to Aoyama and hugged her tightly when Ryuunosuke went to kill Jin, the brunette held her tightly and smiled. The blonde girl was telling her how much she loved her and not exactly being specific with what kind of love it was, but she knew. After a few minutes the poor girl had even began to cry, "I-I love you very much, Nanami! You can be gay and I'll always love you just as you are! Please, don't cry!" Sorata smiled and even in his dress he hugged the girl as Shiina let him, he chuckled weakly. "How could you like me of all people?" She blushed.

"W-Well, you're really kind!"

He chuckled again, "I don't see you any differently, you know? You're still the same old bossy Aoyama you've always been."

She giggled and thanked him, "I see you're embracing your feminine side, Kanda-kun."

Rolling his eyes, he shot back at her. "And I see you're embracing your masculine side, Aoyama."

As soon as he said that, she burst into laughter. "I-I guess so!"

"Would you let go of me already?!"

"Nope!"

Aoyama looked over at Ryuunosuke who was currently being harassed by Rita, she was rubbing her cheek against his and her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly. "Let. Me. Go!" She shook her head and giggled as he blushed, the brunette made her way over to them. "Akasaka-kun?" He hummed and Rita stopped so she could talk to him. "Thank you for helping me." Shrugging, he sighed in relief and stepped away from Rita. "It's fine, if you need anything just say." She smiled and everyone else wondered where this kindness had come from, but before anyone could say anything Aoyama leaned across and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek. His eyes were wide and he felt as awkward and embarrassed as ever, but when she pulled away he just scratched the back of his neck and looked at the floor. "Uh…What was that for?" She giggled, "Just as a thank you."

"W-Well…You're welcome, I guess."

Rita grabbed his hand and wrapped and arm around Aoyama's shoulder, half hugging her. "I still love you, Aoyama." The brown haired girl smiled and thanked her, hugging her back tightly.

Soon, Ryuunosuke huffed. "Can we stop with the sentimental shit already?"

Misaki giggled, "So mean, Drago-!"

"7 minutes and 12 seconds."

When she realised what she meant, her happy demeanour was replaced with a grumpy one.

"FUCK!"

**8**

**Me: SUP!**

**Sorata: You actually ended on a happy note?**

**Aoyama: Kind of….**

**Me: YEAH!**

**Sorata&amp;Aoyama: DAMN!**

**Jin: This was actually quite a nice chapter.**

**Me: …**

**Jin: Uh…**

**Me: You must die.**

**Jin: WHAT?!**

**Misaki: N-N-N-N-N-N-NOT JIN!**

**Me: You used the N word, Jin-san!**

**Jin: Nice?**

**Me: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Ryuunosuke: Why does Former Freeloader always have to be paired up with me?!**

**Rita: Because I love you!**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* S-S-Stop saying that already!**

**Rita: But I do!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs***

**Shiina: Is Jin dead yet.**

**Me: YOU MISSED OUT A QUESTION MARK!**

**Jin: RUN SHIINA-SAN!**

**Shiina: *runs, trips, falls***

**Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Jin: GO!**

**Misaki: GO JIN! SHE'LL KILL YOU!**

**Me: BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3- Never Have I Ever

**Me: HELLO!**

**Ryuunosuke: So is Ponytail gay in this story or...?**

**Me: Nah, she'll be into both.**

**Aoyama: I feel very objectified since you're both just deciding my sexual preference...**

**Me: Sorry...**

**Aoyama: *giggles* It's fine!**

**Sorata: Well it's cute!**

**Aoyama: *blushes***

**Shiina: *smiles* Nanami?**

**Aoyama: Hm?**

**Shiina: *puckers lips***

**Aoyama: H-H-H-HUHHH?!**

**Rita: M-Mashiro?!**

**Jin: Well damn.**

**Me: Yuuuurriiiiii...**

**Iori: *drools***

**Kanna: Cool.**

**Misaki: AWWWWWW!**

**Ryuunosuke: I don't care to be honest.**

**Me: In internet slang that could have been "idc tbh"**

**Rita: Wow...that's kind of sad.**

**Aoyama: M-MASHIRO S-STOP IT ALREADY!**

**Shiina: *puckers lips more* **

**Jin: *sighs***

**Sorata: *picks up Shiina and takes her away from Aoyama* If she says no, she means no.**

**Ryuunosuke: Cool.**

**Jin: Why do you just keep saying 'cool'?**

**Ryuunosuke: I have nothing else to say and if I don't say anything you people will think I'm upset or something.**

**Jin: Fair enough.**

**Shiina: Kisssssssssss...**

**Aoyama: N-No!**

**Shiina: Nanamiiiiiiii kissssssssss...**

**Aoyama: N-No, Mashiro!**

**Kanna: I feel like Shiina-senpai is in love with Aoyama-senpai.**

**Iori: YURI?!**

**Shiina: Nanami and me forever.**

**Aoyama: *sighs***

**8**

Misaki sighed and crossed her arms, huffing in annoyance at how she had failed her dare. Chuckling to himself, Jin rolled his eyes. "Does anyone else want to play a different game?" They all nodded and he suggested a game called 'Never Have I Ever'. After he got quite a few puzzles stares from the more innocent of the group, he smiled. "Basically, I would say something I have never done and if anyone else HAS done it, they have to put a down." He held up his hands, all ten fingers stretched out. They nodded and Ryuunosuke muttered something about this being a bad idea. Jin went first. "Never have I ever...danced naked."

Grinning proudly, Misaki placed a finger down and Shiina followed after her. Everyone with the acception of Ryuunosuke laughed at them. Sorata sighed, "God, I remember that."

Misaki gasped, "YOU'VE SEEN ME NAKED?!"

He blushed, "NO! I MEAN SHIINA!"

They all laughed once again-with the acception of Ryuunosuke. Next it was Misaki. She hummed and put a finger to her chin, trying to think of something she hadn't done. Then she shrugged, "Never have I ever hooked up with someone in a one night stand."

Nobody put their fingers down to everyones relief.

After Misaki came Aoyama, "N-Never have I ever...seen someone else naked." Everyone except Ryuunosuke put their fingers down. Rita chuckled and smirked over at him, "Take a wild guess on who I mean...with the acception of Mashiro." His cheeks were painted red and he huffed, "P-Pervert."

Sorata hummed, "Never have I ever...smoked?"

Coughing awkwardly, Ryuunosuke put a finger down. Everyone stared at him in half shock, half horror. Misaki gasped, "Y-You've smoked before?!" He shrugged, "Yeah. At a party when I was...thirteen?" Sorata grasped his cheeks in horror, "T-THIRTEEN?!" Shiina's face was deadpan, "You went to parties?"

Rolling his eyes at her comment, he nodded. "It was only because two of my...friends were there and they peer pressured me into trying it. Although I only took a few puffs, I'd still count it as smoking." Rita bit her lip and leaned on his shoulder, he froze. "I know who you mean..." He sighed and shrugged, "It doesn't matter." Even though everyone else was confused, nobody said anything and they continued. Shiina blinked and everyone told her to decide something. Sorata started the sentence for her, "Never have I ever...?" Her reply came straight away, "Had sex." Everyone except Jin, Misaki and Shiina herself sputtered out nonsense. Aoyama held her flaming cheeks in embarrassment, "M-Mashiro!"

The only ones who put their fingers down were Misaki and Jin, but that was expected.

Aoyama quickly regained half of her composure and took her turn, "N-N-Never have I ever...kissed someone of the opposite sex." They all 'awed' her and she huffed, crossing her arms for a minute before remembering that the game required her hands to be free. Everyone else in the room except Miyohara put their fingers down. Rita giggled as Ryuunosuked got all flustered as he did so. Misaki grinned and encouraged Iori to take his turn, he smiled. "Never have I ever disliked anyone here."

It got pretty awkward pretty quickly, Ryuunosuke puts his finger down and Rita does also. Sorata did soon after. Everyone coughed awkwardly and Iori smiled nervously. "Oh."

Soon Kanna stepped in, "U-Uh, never have I ever done anything indecent with anyone."

Ryuunosuke looks at her blankly, "Define 'indecent'."

Kanna shrugged, "Something more than kissing on the lips."

He put a finger down and glared at the blonde woman beside him and she did the same. Misaki dramatically flailed around after she and Jin had put their fingers down, "WHAT DID YOU AND RITTAN DO, DRAGON?!" Crossing his arms across his chest, the programmer feigned an irritated look and his face heated up as he seemingly thought about it. Rita smirked, "Well...it was from the last time I was here..." He glared at her, "Y-You've done things such as this many times before the last indicent, Freeloader." She shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm slowly wearing you down. You didn't faint or anything last time remember?"

Sighing, he shrugged. "Whatever."

Misaki shook Rita by her shoulders, "TELL US!"

Bursting into giggles, the British woman told her to calm down. "When I was here last time he was in his room and it was about 10PM. I went into his room and surprise hugged him. He obviously got pissed off at me so I shut him up by kissing his neck...well...I shut him up for a minute or so before he started to m-"

Beyond embarrassed, the raven haired male threw a pillow at her face. "S-Shut up, idiot!" She laughed wildly behind the fluffy object and pushed it away from her, "From that, I think you all know what happened. And about five or ten minutes later, I realised that I had left loads of...marks on his neck and shoulder." He groaned in humiliation and fell backwards, hiding himself half under the bed and half with a pillow. It was a strange sight.

"I fucking hate you sometimes...!"

Everyone laughed wildly until Jin said something that made Ryuunosukes whole figure tense up. "Are there marks still there?"

Silence.

Misaki screeched, "OH MY GOD THERE ARE! RITTAN MUST HAVE REALLY ATTACKED YOU BECAUSE THE LAST TIME SHE WAS HERE WAS AT LEAST FIVE MONTHS AGO!"

He huffed, "Don't you dare ask to see them or I swear to god I will delete every file on your computer."

Jin smirked and slowly made his way up to him, he then whispered something in his ear which seemed to perk the youngest boys interest. "Y-You promise?" Jin nodded.

"F-Fine..."

Moving his hair out of the way, he pulled the material of his clothes off of his shoulder and leaned sideways, allowing the older male to see the purple, blue and red slightly faded bruises scattered across his shoulder and neck. Chuckling rather loudly, Jin made very amused noises. "Damn! Rita-san really went crazy!" Rita's cheeks became crimson and she smirked, "Why did you show him huh?"

Ryuunosuke huffed, "He promised to help me with something later, and he promised to buy my lunch for the next two weeks, and he promised to get me this new piece of hardware that I've been wanting."

She giggled, "We now have to talk about something later..."

Raising an eyebrow, he nodded. "Okay...?"

Misaki clapped her hands loudly and energetically, "RITTAN IT'S YOUR TURN!"

She hummed and tapped her chin, "Never have I ever...kissed someone of the same sex!" Aoyama, Shiina and Misaki placed their fingers down. Honestly, nobody was surprised that Misaki had kissed someone of the same sex. Kanna tilted her head curiously, "Who have you kissed before Kamiigusa-senpai?" She shrugged, "Some girl a few years ago, I was curious and she offered to...ease my curiosity." They all hummed in interest and laughed lightly at the way she had worded it, she scratched the back of her neck and laughed too.

Ryuunosuke exhaled deeply, "Never have I ever..." He glared daggers into Misaki, "...poured _**HOT**_ water on someone to wake them up instead of _**COLD **_water."

Misaki laughed nervously, "NEXT GAME!"

Miyohara pouted, "I didn't get a turn..."

**8**

**Me: IT HAS BEEN SO LONG IM SORRY!**

**Sorata: FINALLY GEEZ!**

**Aoyama: *sighs***

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs***

**Shiina: *sighs***

**Rita: *sighs***

**Iori: *sighs***

**Kanna: *sighs***

**Jin: *sighs* **

**Misaki: LET'S DANCE AND SING AND-**

**Me: YEAAAAHH!**


End file.
